Pourquoi
by flogudule
Summary: OS. Un mot obsède Hermione… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa vie a t elle basculé du plus parfait bonheur au plus éternel désespoir ?Elle vivait avec l’homme qu’elle aimait, Harry, et leur adorable bébé. Et puis tout s’est brisé : leurs trois vies, son cœur…


Coucou ! 

Et bien voici encore un nouvel OS… tragique à nouveau…

Au passage, je remercie infiniment tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review pour « Toi mon Amour, tu m'as condamnée » ou « L'alchimie d'une danse », ça m'a énormément touchée alors MERCI !

Bonne lecture

Bizoos

Flogudule

_Pour mon Crapou… Désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé… t'aime…_

****

**Pourquoi ?**

Pourquoi ?

Depuis des mois, ce mot m'obsède ! Il envahit mes journées et obsède les cauchemars… J'ai même entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il était gravé dans mon regard…

Pourquoi, pourquoi donc ne pouvais-je pas être heureuse ?  
Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi Victor ? Mon bébé… Mon bébé et l'homme que j'aimais… POURQUOI ?

Je n'ai pas pleuré une seule fois… Je le voudrais même que je n'y arriverais pas… La douleur est si profonde que je reste ainsi, incapable d'évacuer ma souffrance… Mes yeux restent secs alors que mon cœur est brisé en millions de morceaux de verre qui sans cesse me déchirent et me rappellent ce qu'il s'est passé…

Aujourd'hui, mon bébé aurait eu un an… Pourtant Victor m'a quitté il y a de cela exactement 6 mois… Oui, nous avions fêté ensemble ses 6 mois le matin même… Si j'avais su, en cette belle matinée de mai, que c'était la dernière fois que nous serions à trois, à prendre notre petit-déjeuner dans la lumière du soleil pour une fois éclatant de Londres… Ca avait été un petit-déjeuner de rêve, auréolé de tendresse et d'attendrissants moments grâce à Victor….

J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de but depuis… Que toute la lumière de ma vie est derrière moi, maintenant, il n'y a plus que des ténèbres étouffantes qui me désespèrent chaque jour plus…

J'ai toujours eu un projet ou un rêve en tête… maintenant il n'y a plus rien…

Quand j'étais enfant, je rêvais d'entrer à l'école et d'apprendre tout ce que je pourrais…

Une fois élève, j'ai eu un but : réussir ! Réussir toujours mieux pour pouvoir réussir ma vie professionnelle brillamment…  
Je travaillais sans cesse… J'adorais cela et j'avais en plus une excellente motivation…

Je pensais que lorsque je serais une jeune femme intelligente et dont l'avenir professionnel apparaîtrait comme prometteur, je serais heureuse…

Mais j'ai eu tort… Sans pourtant être complètement dans l'erreur… Ma carrière était pour moi une source de fierté et de bonheur comme j'aimais mon travail au Ministère de la Magie mais… alors que j'étais déjà en fonction depuis quelques temps, j'ai compris pourtant que je n'étais pas véritablement heureuse… Eternelle insatisfaite penserez-vous peut-être… Pour moi ce n'était pas cela, je sentais que je n'étais pas comblée, malgré un travail passionnant… Quelque chose de vital me manquait…

Bien sûr, j'avais toujours eu l'impression que mon cœur n'était pas gonflé de joie mais je pensais que c'était dû au stress, parce que je n'avais pas encore réussi toutes mes études mais à ce moment-là, j'ai compris que c'était autre chose…  
Je pressentais que ce n'était pas seulement parce que j'étais épuisée par les jours et les nuits que je consacrais à mes dossiers que j'avais cette impression…

Comme, je pense, un certain nombre d'intellectuels, j'avais négligé ma vie sentimentale pour penser d'abord à mes études ainsi qu'aux connaissances que je tirais de mes lectures… Dès que je ne travaillais pas, je lisais des romans pour mon plus grand plaisir…  
Ce fut, je crois, ma plus grande erreur dans mon enfance, je me suis refermée sur moi-même à la place d'aller vers les autres… Heureusement, j'ai eu deux meilleurs amis formidables plus tard : Harry et Ron…

L'évidence venait de me sauter aux yeux : personne n'était ma raison de vivre… Et je n'étais celle de personne…

Jamais personne ne m'attendait à mon appartement londonien quand je rentrais… Un détail ridicule m'a alors percuté : chaque matin, je mangeais seule mon petit déjeuner, avec pour seule compagnie Pattenrond et la vue sur la Tamise que m'offrait la baie vitrée en face de moi…

C'est à ce moment, alors que professionnellement, tout allait parfaitement, que j'ai pris conscience de ma solitude…  
J'avais horreur des rendez-vous arrangés et je ne comptais pas me mettre à 'chasser l'homme'… Je me disais que l'amour se présenterait quand il le voudrait donc je fis juste un peu plus attention à mon apparence et me laissais moins submerger par mon travail…  
Finies les nuits où je dormais une heure pour avoir le temps de clôturer un dossier… Alors que j'avais un mois devant moi…

Je pris temps en temps de courtes vacances pendant lesquelles je passais du temps avec Harry et Ron…  
C'est là que l'amour est entré dans mon cœur étonnamment… C'est venu tout naturellement, je me plaisais de plus en plus avec Harry, nous nous voyions régulièrement à Londres pour aller dîner ensemble et nous nous arrangions pour prendre nos vacances en même temps…

Nous voyions encore Ron de temps en temps mais depuis qu'il était fiancé avec Luna, il fallait bien avouer qu'il nous délaissait un peu… Mais c'était normal après tout et Harry et moi ne passions que plus de temps ensemble…

Un jour, alors que nous étions en vacances à deux dans le sud de la France, les choses ont changé...

Il avait fait magnifiquement chaud ce jour-là et nous étions restés sur la plage à profiter de la mer et du sable jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit…  
Lorsque le soleil et la température ont commencé à descendre, nous sommes remontés de la plage tranquillement à pied en parlant de tout et de rien. Nous débattions sur l'interprétation de la personnalité d'un personnage de roman lorsque, au détour d'une corniche, je me suis vivement tournée vers lui parce que je n'étais pas du tout d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de me dire et juste à cet instant, il m'a regardé avec ses yeux verts pénétrants et je n'ai plus su du tout ce que je voulais lui dire… Son regard si tendre et si passionné à la fois ainsi que son sourire adorable m'ont totalement déstabilisée et nous sommes restés ainsi immobiles de longues secondes dans la lumière du soleil couchant à se dévorer des yeux dans un silence magique troublé uniquement par le chant des cigales….

Insensiblement, Harry s'est rapproché de moi et nous nous sommes embrassés… Je dois avouer que c'était mon premier baiser et ce fut… merveilleux, très tendre, très doux…. Amoureux…

Dès cet instant, je fus heureuse, pleinement, et j'ai commencé à construire mon bonheur avec Harry…

Nos deux métiers nous absorbaient énormément et nous nous ne faisions parfois que nous croiser quelques minutes le matin et nous nous rendions compte que la situation ne pouvait pas durer…  
Alors nous avons chacun demandé à notre patron une assistante et elles ont toutes les deux, par leur travail, allégé nos emplois du temps… Cela faisait deux ans que nous vivions ensemble, la vie était magnifique et nous pouvions maintenant passer de longues et tendres soirées ensemble…

Et puis en avril, j'ai appris une nouvelle qui m'a enchantée… Une vie grandissait en moi… Une vie qui naîtrait mi-novembre…

Pendant les heures qui suivirent l'annonce de cette information, je planais littéralement… On m'a dit plus tard qu'un sourire évaporé d'ange avait flotté sur mes lèvres alors que mon regard se perdait dans d'innombrables rêves…

Sourire et me perdre dans des rêves… Cela fait six mois que cela ne m'est plus arrivé… Et cela ne surviendra sans doute plus jamais… Comment pourrais-je être heureuse alors que toutes les fibres de mon être hurlent de douleur… !

Même en repensant à tous ces merveilleux instants que nous avons passés ensemble, je n'arrive pas à ressentir le bonheur qui s'en dégageait… Tous sont recouverts d'un épais voile de douleur de ne plus jamais pouvoir les vivre…

Harry fut tout aussi réjoui que moi de cette arrivée imminente d'un bébé… Il était ébahi de savoir qu'il allait être papa et mort de trac à l'idée de mal assumer son rôle…  
Lui qui n'avait jamais pu voir l'exemple de son père ne savait si il serait un bon papa… En moi, j'étais certaine qu'il serait un formidable papa mais lui doutait….

Le 19 novembre, nous devînmes une famille… Moi, Hermione, j'étais une maman… Maman d'un adorable bébé prénommé Victor…

A partir de là et ce pendant 6 mois, nous avons vécu dans un paisible bonheur… Chaque jour Harry et moi nous nous attendrissions des gestes et progrès de notre petit Victor… qui était un enfant merveilleux avec sa joie de vivre et son entêtement à faire ce qu'il voulait…

Et puis le 19 mai, tout a changé… Tout a été détruit… Trois vies… En quelques minutes, je suis passée du bonheur au désespoir le plus éternel…

Victor avait 6 mois ce jour-là et, comme des enfants, Harry et moi nous étions amusés à décorer toute la cuisine avec quelques sorts qui avaient fait apparaître de nombreux ballons et serpentins qui se mouvaient et disparaissaient soudainement pour le plus grand amusement de Victor…

Après un petit-déjeuner qui fut le dernier d'une douce série d'agréables petits-déjeuners où Victor nous amusait et nous touchait par son babillement joyeux, Harry me proposa s'aller faire un tour au parc avec Victor… Nous étions dimanche et le temps était pour une fois si doux à Londres…

J'étais un peu fatiguée et je leur ai proposé d'aller sans moi faire un tour à Hyde Park… J'ai conseillé à Harry d'y aller en voiture ; même si la matinée était belle, le temps pouvait se couvrir et il serait désagréable de se retrouver trempé sous une averse avec Victor nageant dans son couffin !

On dit qu'on paie toujours ses erreurs… Celle-là je l'ai payée de la façon la plus douloureuse et plus horrible possible…

Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû dire à Harry d'y aller à pied… ! Mais non, je l'ai persuadé de rejoindre Hyde Park en voiture… J'aurais du me taire ce matin-là, être malade ou n'importe quoi ! Tout pour qu'ils ne partent pas en voiture…

A la place, j'ai installé Victor dans son maxi-cosy, je lui ai donné sa peluche préférée, un petit ourson brun, je l'ai embrassé sur le front et puis j'ai passé mon doigt sur sa joue toute douce… J'avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir un bébé et un mari aussi merveilleux pensai-je à ce moment-là…

Harry m'a prise dans ses bras où nous avons échangé un long et tendre baiser… Ensuite, il a quitté la maison, Victor dans son maxy-cosy sous le bras, m'envoyant un dernier baiser dans l'air avant de partir dans sa 206 CC bleue….

J'étais paisiblement heureuse à cet instant, je ne demandais pas grand-chose à la vie, juste qu'elle reste ainsi… Magnifique…

Je venais de me mettre à mon bureau pour travailler sur un dossier qui me passionnait au Ministère quand j'ai reçu un coup de fil de la police londonienne…

Un très grave accident de voiture venait d'avoir lieu au croisement de deux rues peu fréquentées… Le chauffeur d'un camion était ivre et avait percuté de plein fouet une 206 CC bleue… Le réservoir d'essence de cette dernière avait été percé et la voiture s'était embrasée…

Je n'écoutai plus rien de ce que le policier me disait au téléphone… Je ne comprenais qu'une chose : Harry et Victor venaient d'avoir un grave accident…

Je n'arrivais pas à proférer un mot tant une angoisse m'étreignait le coeur… Que se passait-il donc ? Etaient-ils gravement blessés ?

Sans cesse, je repoussais une horrible idée qui tentait de s'imposer à moi… Et si cela était plus grave encore ? Et si… si les pompiers n'avaient pas su les sauver ?

Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis le policier me présenter toutes ses condoléances que je compris… Harry… Victor… mes deux amours n'étaient plus…..

Je suis restée prostrée, hébétée devant cette nouvelle pendant des semaines… J'ai l'impression que toute vie a débarrassé mon cœur… Je ne vois pas pourquoi vivre encore… Je ne sais plus sourire, je ne fais que souffrir…

Je ne suis plus qu'une automate donc le cœur ne sait plus ressentir qu'une seule chose : la douleur…

Je ne suis jamais allée chercher les cendres… Je ne m'en sens pas la force… Mais je voudrais que dans quelques semaines, ils soient dispersés à l'endroit même où Harry et moi nous étions embrassés pour la première fois… A l'endroit dans ce petit village de la Côte d'Azur où la corniche du Parin tourne… Qu'ils soient dispersés avec les miens…

Du bromhydrate de scopolamine m'attend sur ma table de chevet… J'ai entendu du dire que c'était un poison redoutablement efficace… Rapide et sans douleur…

Pourtant j'aurais souhaité qu'il soit douloureux… Au moins, pour une fois, j'aurais moins senti ma souffrance pour ressentir celle du poison…

Je m'étends sur mon lit et lentement, je fais tomber les cachets dans un verre d'eau et je bois…

Mais avant de m'endormir pour toujours, une dernière question occupe mon esprit…

Pourquoi la vie n'est-elle pas heureuse… ?

FIN

J'espère que vous avez aimé… Review please…


End file.
